f1fandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Infobox season
New Infobox This talk page has been set up to discuss the future implementation of an Infobox for use on Season articles. As there is currently no set style for this infobox, I would like to invite the community to make suggestions on this page to discuss style, content and layout for this infobox. Please feel free to add a sample infobox to the style of your liking within your message, but if you do so, please precede your message with so that your infobox appears in line with your message. Opening remarks My first suggestion would be to include the either above or within the infobox. I believe it should at least contain the number of races, winning driver and winning constructor, and a picture of the champion. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 00:07, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Initial ideas Firstly, I'll add Giles' ideas from Talk:1950 Formula One Season, with some changes: #On the Driver pages you have the drivers name - On the Championship this could be the season name ie. 1950 Formula 1 Season #On the Driver page you have a pic of the driver - On the Championship you could have an image of the champion. #On the Drivers page you then have birthdates and stuff - On the Championship page you could have name and nationality of the runner-up and third. #On the Drivers page you then have another box with specific facts - On the the championship page you could have details like: *Rounds - 7 *FIA president - Name *Engine rules - 1.5 Litre Supercharged and 4.5 Litre non Supercharged cars etc. *Points system - 8,6,4,3,2. *Winning Drivers - Nino Farina - 3, Juan Manuel Fangio - 3 etc. *Winning Cars - Alfa Romeo 158 - 6, Kurtis Kraft - 1 *Previous Championship - 1949 *Next Championship - 1951 My own additional ideas, after looking about on Wikipedia for ideas: * Start date and end date, with possibly the races themselves. * Constructors car at bottom. My personal choice of parameters, in order: * Header * Previous and Next years * Image of champion * Races * Starts * Ends * Drivers' champion * Constructors' champion * Constructors' champion's car * FIA President * Engines * Constructor's car image —Gyaro Maguus— 00:56, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I would have the Races as one of the Show features Matt121 ??? Matt125 (talk) 05:55, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :I actually quite like what is there right now. I will add two slight changes/additions: :# The previous and next seasons needs to be spaced more evenly or it will annoy my perfectionist tendencies. :# Also, that for the current season (this template will be used in the future) has a different wording for "Champion". :As for Matt's idea, I am not completely sure. I think that adding the races will overpopulate the infobox – like my initial choice of parameters would have done (as I now think about how long it would be with those parameters). The first and last race is enough in my eyes. —Gyaro Maguus— 12:39, April 16, 2013 (UTC) For the "Champion" label, all it would take to change the label dynamically is the statement: > }|Champion| }}. There would be a separate statement before that which would skip the section completely if the season was in the future. For the current season, the top three drivers, constructors and points totals could be driven from , and . :The engine and tyre suppliers are good additions. As for the current leaders, I think that the points is not required for the infobox. Would using work for the top three? —Gyaro Maguus— 15:56, April 16, 2013 (UTC) The position templates would probably work: I'll test it here: It works for the Driver table, but it will require an extra automated template for the Team points totals. I think the points column would be useful in the Current Season page, but maybe not in previous ones. :Probably might as well include the points for all tables (I have changed my mind on it). Also, make sure that the constructors' championship top 3 are not hard-set into the template for the first eight years (I assume that you would do that anyway, but just making sure). —Gyaro Maguus— 16:16, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I'd code it so that if } (the first placed constructor) was left blank, it would hide the entire section. That way that one line of code would cover both pre-constructors'-championship seasons as well as future championships. I've set up an example page at User:MTracey1/sandbox2003 to measure it up with the rest of the page. I've had to remove the car image as it makes the infobox far too long. :Initial template is complete. A current season test is active at User:MTracey1/sandbox8. I've managed to get all the autoupdating bits done, including an auto-changing picture dependent on who leads the championship at the time. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 17:39, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Appearance Update I have updated the infobox, however I cannot change the bottom half of the infobox. Help is required. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 15:21, July 12, 2014 (UTC)